Trapped Together
by Snakeshark196
Summary: It's been years since they have seen each other. When Chris and Courtney get trapped in an elevator, alone together. How will things go? Find out. There is a very important message encrypted inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything. No money is being made for profit from it.**

**I hope you all like this, my first shot at a Chrisney one shot. Dedicated to a very wonderful author. **

**There is a message encrypted with in the story.**

**Enjoy %) Rated T for some swearing and mild violence.**

* * *

Today had been a very busy day for Miss Courtney. She had won her 50th consecutive case in a row for her local town, having saved her clients from certain jail time. Some of which were wanted for murder and robbery, some even faced with the death penalty.

She smiled in victory to herself as she sped down the highway in her silver BMW. She was goanna go celebrate this magnificent occasion with her parents, who she knew to be early awaiting her arrival.

Courtney looked at the time on her radio and saw it was almost seven, the time she said she'd be there. Apparently her parents had a big surprise for her and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

When she got to her parents, she did not ever in her mind imagine this was her surprise, cause she was definitely surprised.

A giant firey inferno had consumed her parents house. Sounds of wood could be heard cracking.

Courtney could only watch through the windshield as the firefighters tried to put it out. There were three hoses on it and didn't seem like it would die down anytime soon.

She got out of her car and quickly raced over to the nearest firemen who was standing near the engine doing something to where the hose was attached to the truck.

"Please tell me everyone got out alright," she asked, hopefully.

The fireman faced her, sweat pouring down his face. "I don't know miss, we just arrived. We didn't see anyone outside."

Courtney's heart sunk like the Titanic as she watched with the fireman as the fire continued to consume the house. She watched as one of the support beams to the porch fell with a loud thud.

This was her house when she was small. All her childhood and teenage moments were all being burned to a crisp.

"This thing's not goanna give any time soon," another fireman yelled as he held the hose, "Send backup."

The fireman near Courtney nodded before quickly running over and hopping into the front seat.

Not only were her memories being burned up, but she didn't know of her parents location.

She started to search the surrounding area but found no sign of them. She looked over at the garage on the side and saw it to in flames. Her father's Ford Explorer was parked in front of it, it seemed to have escaped the fire's path momentarily.

Her worst fears slowly started to creep up on her as she thought the worst, they never made it out.

Just then a cop came over to her, "Miss, it's not safe for you be here."

"This is my parents house," she explained, "I think there still inside."

The cop held his waist with one hand as he looked at said fire. He then looked back at her, "I'm sure they escaped before it started. Now come with me to safety."

Courtney hesitated, but followed anyway.

As it turned out the cop was wrong. After the fire was put out several hours later, the fireman went in and cleaned up. And they made a gruesome discovery. The bodies of Courtney's parents were in the living room.

It was said the fire was started from some electrical occurrence with a heater in one of the bedrooms.

When Courtney found out, she broke down on the spot and burst into tears. Letting them fall down her cheeks, not caring who saw.

A week later things were still rough for the once C.I.T. The coroner who did the autopsies on her parents said they were to chared to tell if they felt anything, which didn't help one bit, but actually made feel worse. They also stated the best thing would be to cremate them, since a funeral would be to emotionally upsetting.

Courtney agreed as she now had them in memory and in the form of dust in two pots, back at her apartment.

The next couple days as a lawyer were rough, as she barely paid attention to any of her clients. She must have said something wrong one time, because her client had to be subdued and brought away in a straight jacket. She didn't notice or think about it.

All that she though about were her parents, they were so young. Especially her mother only being 45.

One day, she stood in an elevator, the day was over and she just wanted to go home.

The elevators were about to close when, "Wait," a familiar voice called.

Courtney seemed to hear it as she held the doors open for a guy to catch a ride with her.

Courtney had to blink several times before realizing she knew this man, his appearance was different, but his signature hair gave him away (mostly because it was cheap looking). He had a long bushy black beard and his clothes were ragged and torn, like he just got beat with the ugly stick.

"Chris is that you?" she asked.

The guy backed away, as he stared at her, "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"It's Courtney from the show," she pointed to herself.

Chris squinted his eyes as he stared at her. She looked a lot e she did then, her hair was longer and she was taller and skinnier. "Oh, that annoying bitch who sued me to get on the show."

Courtney huffed, "Nice to see you to."

Chris rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Courtney watched as the doors closed and they started their way down. "I work here."

"You're a lawyer?" Chris asked surprised.

"You're actually surprised by this?" she said with a glare.

"I am," he admitted.

Courtney looked him up and down, "So what have you done with your life since the show got canceled. Going dumpster diving."

"No," Chris replied awkwardly, knowing he actually had. "I've lived here and there."

"So why you here, get caught red-handed with pot again," she smirked.

"No, that cop framed me," Chris lied through his teeth.

"How many pounds?"

"35," Chris said proudly like it was a good thing.

Just then the elevator stopped.

Chris and Courtney looked confused as this was neither of their stops and the doors didn't open.

"What the hell," Chris barked, "I have an appointment soon."

"Looks like the elevator broke, again," Courtney sighed, leaning back against the wall of the elevator, "I knew I should have taken the stairs."

Chris pounded on the wall, "Open up. Let me go."

"It won't work," Courtney told him plainly, "Those doors are ten inch thick steel."

Chris ignored her and continued to pound.

Courtney set her briefcase down and grabbed the emergency phone. When she tried it, she found it also did not work, all she heard was the annoying beeping sound.

"Does anyone even know it broke?" Chris asked her.

Courtney shrugged.

Chris growled punching the wall, then yelping in pain.

"Idiot," Courtney rolled her eyes, leaning in the corner.

Chris didn't hear her as he held his now sore, but not broken hand.

"What are we goanna do?" he whimpered.

Courtney didn't know, "We wait," she replied.

Chris looked defeated as he fell to the ground and clutched his knees. "I have a bad feeling." Knowing his feeling, was right.

A couple hours later the two were starting to think perhaps help was not coming. Which made Chris a lot more uncomfortable.

He started to get fidgety, looking around nervously. Like the walls were closing in on him. He jumped to his feet and grabbed for the doors but grabbed only slick metal. "Why won't they open?" he screamed. He was acting so delusional, he fainted.

Courtney didn't seem worried. Her mind started to linger again on her parents. Remembering all the fun good times she had with them. Her mother telling her how proud she was of her daughter when she graduated from Law school. Remembering her father who taught her the best strategies to win cases.

A few tears forming in her eyes, wiping them away before they fell.

Chris woke up and heard her. "You alright?" he asked noticing her tears. For some odd reason, the host actually felt some compassion toward the girl he once knew long ago.

"No, not really," she admitted.

Chris held his head as it hurt from his fall when he fainted. "Ah man, my head hurts. You crying cause we're trapped."

"No," she said placing her head on her knees, "I lost my parents a week ago."

Chris looked at her, trying to figure out why he even asked, but now felt sorry he did. Maybe it was the pain, but he truly felt sorry for her. Perhaps when he fell it did something to his mind. "How, car accident?"

"No, house fire," she sighed, "They were great parents. Always supporting me when things weren't the best. They helped a lot when I was dealing with my Gwuncan issue," remembering how disgusted she was with that. "But now they're gone and I feel...alone."

"Alone, eh," Chris repeated, taking in what she said.

She continued to sit in quiet, as Chris lay against the side wall, holding his head. It hurt more and more as time passed.

Courtney looked up at him, "Are you alright?"

"No," he replied, seething with anguish.

Courtney crawled over to him and saw he had a nasty bump on the back of his noggin, "I think you may have a concussion."

"How does someone get that?" he asked feeling a little delirious.

She felt his forehead and felt he was kind of warm, "You must have gotten it when you fell."

"Oh," he replied.

"Stay awake," she told him, "Or else you could you could fall into a coma."

"I feel really tired though," Chris said, lying down, yawning.

Courtney panicked grabbing the host and pulling him back to an upwrite sitting position. "Stay awake, will yah, please," she begged.

Chris opened his eyes. "It's hard, but I'll give it a try."

Courtney sat next to him with him resting against the side of her, with her arm drapped around him. "Whose you're favorite contestant?"

"Huh, what?" he asked confused, with a small yawn.

"Out of every contestant from the first five seasons, whose your favorite?" she asked, her intended goal was to keep him talking and keep him from falling asleep.

"Oh, um..." he thought, "If I had to choose, I'd say maybe Brick. He was a nice lad, never gave any back talk and actually liked everything we did. Then there's Owen whose always happy. And of course I'd say...you."

"Me," Courtney asked surprised.

"Yeah," Chris replied, shifting his weight to get comfortable. "You were great for ratings. I knew you'd get your lawyers to get you onto TDA. So I planned you coming back," he smirked weakly.

"Huh, I didn't know that," she admitted.

He nodded, slowly. "Of course. You and your hatred for Duncan and Gwen was superb on the plane, trying to throw challenges to get rid of someone you disliked. I kind of see why you paired with Scott for a couple episodes."

Courtney smiled as well, "I did have some feelings for him, but Mal had to ruin that."

Chris nodded, as he closed his eyes.

"No, stay awake," she shook him, waking him up again. "Uh, whose...your...least favorite contestant."

Chris thought for a second. The answer was obvious. "I'd say Blaineley. Worthless skank. "

Courtney agreed.

"And Staci," he added, "she was annoying for the one episode she was in."

"So what challenge do you like most from season one?" she asked curiously.

"The Triple Dog Dare Challenge, hands down," Chris weakly chuckled. "That witch Heather finally got what was coming to her. And who would have guessed it was Lindsay who had a major hand in doing it."

"I agree," Courtney slightly smiled, "It surprised me that Lindsay actually came up with something like that."

"You want to know something?" Chris asked her.

"Sure?" she said, making sure he stayed awake.

"I never really wanted to be host of that dang show," he said, "Chef was supposed to run it. I mostly did it for the money and fame, but who knew it would only last for some time."

Courtney listened letting it sink in.

"I mean," he added. "For the past couple months I've had to get money by becoming a drug dealer. I live in a crummy run down apartment with no electricity or running water. I've had to use the communal bathrooms whenever I needed to go."

"I wish you a better life when we make it out of here," she said kind of sweetly to him.

Chris appreciated it, not realizing he was being passionate for once in his life.

After a minute of silence, Courtney got worried and shook Chris again, hoping he didn't slip.

"Uh, huh, oh, I'm awake."

"I thought I lost you there for a second," Courtney sighed a breath of relief, "Next question."

"Okay," Chris replied, leaning off her to give her a break.

"There's this sight on the web called . There's a Total Drama Fandom where people write fan based fiction about you, Chef, and the rest of us contestants. Have you heard of it."

Chris blinked for a second, trying to remember. "Yeah, I remember it. Er, I mean I know it."

Courtney was amazed at this of how he knew it.

"There are to many Zoke and Gwuncan fics on there though," he sighed. "I wish to read more about myself, but when I search my name in the box. All that come up are these crappy OC fics."

"OC's," Courtney questioned, not sounding familiar with it.

"Yeah," Chris continued. "Original Characters. All I really find on there are those. They clogged it up, the site was way better in 2008 when amazing authors like The Kobold Necromancer and WinterRae were still around."

Courtney just listened to him talk, it was good for him. She already knew all about Fanfiction and its good and bad sides, but she would listen anyway.

"FanFiction is all about the original characters, not some crappy mary-sue," he shouted at no one in particular. "I mean fudge. If I wanted to read about orginal people I'd go to FictionPress. Most people on the sight I know want to read crazy or creative orginals about there favorite contestants like Owen and Izzy. But noooo, authors have to come up with )OC's. They needed to be all be destroyed, dang it. If I had a forum, I'd put up a topic labled Rant and rant about this all day to people who'd listen."

"I'm listening," Courtney informed him.

Chris almost forgot that and the fact his head was killing him. "Oh, yeah. Thanks. Luckily there are a handful or great authors who are trying to make a difference, like Slendie258, GreenPokeGuy and RedEyedWarrior."

Courtney read a couple of these people stories and found them to be quite remarkable. Though some were very disturbing, especially, ugh, Geoff/Duncan. In her mind a great story, but wow, sometimes they over do it.

"So who is your favorite author?" Courtney asked him.

Chris looked at her. "That is way to easy to answer. My favorite author of course is I'll Cover Angel and Collins. She is one amazing author Court. Every word its self is like a piece of art work that should be in a museum. It's authors like her that make me want to go and read Total Drama fics. Her concepts for the characters is so original, she keeps it real. She's the Queen of FanFiction and everyone should follow in her footsteps as an author. Luckily for the public library, or else I'd never stay caught up on hers and others stories."

"Wow, you really do like FanFiction ," Courtney observed. "Especially that author you just mentioned." Courtney herself was a major fan of her work. Whenever she had spare time, that's what she read.

Chris nodded, "To bad even if the OC's weren't there, people who still write should learn proper grammar and learn to use spell check."

Courtney didn't really know about the bad grammar in most other stories or OC's cause she never really paid attention to them.

"Oh did I also say that I'm a huge fan of 'Wish I was a Pirate as well'," he added, "Especially that Gwen's Desires, whew that is some funny stuff there."

"Gwen's desires," Courtney questioned.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Chris chuckled, mentally hating all this head pain, which seemed to lesson as he talked more. "If I had an IPad right now I'd show you."

"Am I in it?" Courtney asked intrigued.

"Yah...no," Chris lied, knowing she'd go on a rampage if she found out the truth. "Sorry no Courtney. Only Gwen and Heather."

Courtney sighed. Oh, well, there were plenty of her, she seemed to be quite popular on the fandom. Especially when she was paired with Duncan of all people. A lot of people shipped Duncaney and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Chris went on and on about Fanfiction. Apparently ignoring the pain in his head which was growing. He talked more about how authors who are beginners should use a Beta Reader, whatever that was. He talked more about OC's and said all of them should just burn out or something like that. Whenever he brought of that idea, he got more angry, the more angry he got. The more his head hurt and it soon came to be unbearable.

"And one more thing," he went on, "OC's are..."

Courtney gasped as he collapsed to the floor. She grabbed him by his arm and brought him back to a sitting position. She shook him and he did not wake up. She shook harder, nothing. She found herself shaking him quite violently and found he was still lifeless.

She set him on the ground and put her ear to his chest.

_THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP._

It was still going at a nice beat. She was thankful for that. She just hoped he wasn't in a coma.

_BUMP, BUMP_

Courtney felt pressure in the elevator as it again moved, causing her to smile and felt this unbearable adventure was soon over.

The elevator once again stopped a few seconds later. Courtney thought it broke down again, but was relieved when it opened and saw repairman and her business associates standing there, ready to help her out.

Courtney told them about he had a concussion and they helped him out. Bringing him to the hospital. Revealing he did in fact have one, but should be fine. Three hours after he passed out, they were able to wake him, showing he still remembered who he was. But he passed out again not more than five minutes later.

He was in stable condition, doing alright. Every couple of hours a nurse would come in and check on him, making sure he was still here. He mostly slept.

In his entire stay at the hospital, three or so weeks, he only had one visitor and no one else. That visitor was not his lawyer or Chef. Actually a lawyer did visit him, but it wasn't his. His one and only daily visitor was Courtney.

Four weeks after the elevator, Courtney found it a routine trip to visit and check up on Chris's condition.

One day she was sleeping because that was all she really could do. The chair was kind of uncomfortable but she had grown accustomed to it. She woke up, scratching her eyes from the sleep. She looked to see Chris not in his bed.

She checked the room and found no sign of him. All of a sudden she heard the flush of a toilet and saw Chris coming out of the bathroom in his gown.

"You're awake," she said in amazement. "How yah feeling?"

"Better," he replied with a smile. "No more pain, just some blurry vision from sleeping so much, doc said that will clear up with in a day or so."

"How long you been awake for anyway?" she asked sitting down beside him on the bed.

"About half hour," he replied. "I saw yah sleeping and didn't want to disturb you."

She nodded as he continued.

"Nurse said you came to visit me everyday for the past four weeks," he said amazed, "How come?"

"Had to make sure you were fine," she said.

"After all I put you through for four seasons," he sighed, "And your showing me kindness."

She nodded, grabbing the host and pulling him into a hug.

A couple of hours later Chris was released and Courtney suggested he stay with her, which he refused. He had his own 'crib' and didn't want to disturb her.

She convinced him other wise and he agreed, but decided he was just goanna start a new life. He wanted to drop his alcoholic and drug life for a new better one, though the only 'semi' good job he could get was bag boy at the closest grocery store, though it was still something.

Courtney herself still stayed with her lawyer profession, remembering her parents every morning she woke up. Chris was a good sport in helping to comfort her, as she appreciated it. It seemed Chris had changed for the better.

People look at these two and say they don't belong together. Mostly because of the age difference. Even though they were 'mostly' just friends, they ignored what people said.

Eventually though, approximately two years later, Chris proposed that they date and she agreed. When the other cast found out they were disgusted and hated it, some found it cute though. It would be a very awkward reunion if they ever decided to have one.

One day at the grocery store, Courtney decided to stop by and surprise her boyfriend with a visit. What she didn't expect was to run into someone else there as well.

She had a small basket of milk, sugar, and bread when she headed to the check out counter, the one she knew Chris worked at.

When she nearly walked into an old acquaintance. "Chef?"

Chef looked surprised as her to see him. "Courtney, is that you?"

"Yeah," she replied, "What are you doing here?" She took a gander at him and saw he had lost his Chef outfit and had on a checkered t-shirt and blue jeans, he also seemed to have lost his facial hair.

"I had to pick up some dog food for a friend," he showed her it, "I'm visiting town for a couple of days. You live here in town?"

"Yeah me and Chris."

"You live together," he questioned, not sure if she was joking.

"Almost 3 years," she replied, "In April anyway."

"No way," he said shocked, "I thought he was like locked up or something."

The two headed back to the front of the store as they talked.

"I helped him kick the habit of drug use," she said proudly.

"Cool," he said as they reached the checkout counter. Chef saw Chris and waved to him.

Chris awkwardly waved back. "What's your life been like?" he asked as he bagged the groceries for Courtney.

"Been working out of a garage in upper Toronto," Chef replied handing the check out girl his dog food to scan. "Visiting a friend."

Chris nodded as he handed him the dog food back.

"Oh, Court, I have some big news."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Producers called me on my break and want me to host season eight," he said excitedly. "It's goanna be in the US and Americans can sign up for it. I am so pumped. And Chef they want you as Cohost."

Chef smiled and liked it to.

Courtney waved by to them as they talked some more, grateful Chris had something like that. She almost left when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see it was Chris. "You ain't leaving without my good-bye kiss now are yah."

She smirked, "No of course not." Giving him a five second one.

They separated and he went back to work and to describe more details with Chef.

Courtney walked to the parking lot and found a her car. She noticed a black Ford Explorer park next to it. The driver side door opened and out came a man around sixty years of age. He wore a green collared shirt with a small tear on the right shoulder.

Courtney, being curious, looked at him for a second as he locked his vehicle up and closed his door. He turned and saw Courtney staring at her.

He gasped, she gasped. COULD IT BE! Their eyes were locked together.

"Courtney," he asked.

"Dad?" she asked back.

* * *

**That's it folks. I hope yah liked. First try at Chrisney. **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger and sorry cause there will be no sequel or future chapters. **

**And as for the Fanfiction between Chris and Courtney in the elevator. He means every word of it. **

**And the one awesome author I am dedicating this to is I'll Cover Angel and Collins. An amazing author who has been around a long time and knows what it takes to make a TD fic. Having over 200 and counting will prove it to yah. If you want further proof of her amazing writing skills, check out 'Turns out they're not so Famous." You will see there need to be more great writers like her here, or else, it will turn to dust.**

**If anyone wants to make a difference, Friday is the day. Cause that's when a lot originals will be publish. That is the day, this fandom will be saved. Many agree, that OC's are to much and need to be stopped, sorry if you are a personal fan of them. If you want more information, go to the Total Drama Forum in my profile. **

**That's it. Peace!**


End file.
